


George and Izzie

by captainamergirl



Series: When I Saw You [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, George has a baby now, a little girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A collection of one shots about George and Izzie, and their journey back to each other where they belong.





	George and Izzie

** Miracle Worker **  
  
Everyone in the elevator just stared as George tried to calm the fussy baby. He had a lot of nieces and nephews. He should know how to calm a baby but his mind completely drew a blank.  
  
He looked around awkwardly, spying Mark Sloan sandwiched along the back wall, chatting up a busty blonde student nurse. She couldn’t have been more than twenty-two and yet Mark was all over her like a cheap suit.  
  
Mark finally met his eyes. “O’Malley, can’t you stick a nipple in its mouth or something?”  
  
George’s cheeks burned with indignation. “No I can’t. She drank her last bottle which is probably why she’s fussing uncontrollably.”  
  
“Well you’re killing the mood here,” Mark said. “No offense.”  
  
“No offense taken,” George said sarcastically. “But you know, I thought you’d have a little empathy for me being that you have three daughters of your own.”  
  
Mark cocked his head to the side. “That’s your kid?”  
  
“When did you give birth?” The student nurse cackled.  
  
George didn’t reply and Mark gave her a dismissive look before he turned his focus on George. Suddenly, oddly enough, he looked interested in what was going on here. He pushed through the throng of people in the elevator, moving over to George.  
  
He nodded. “She’s definitely yours,” Mark said. “Right down to the dimples and tufts of black hair.”  
  
“Tufts,” George muttered. “Hey, I was bald as a baby. Didn’t get hair until I was almost three so I say she’s doing pretty good in the looks department.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s cute,” Mark said, surprising George. He reached out and thumbed the baby's cheek. She quieted a bit, straining her head up as far as she could to look at Mark. George pouted. Leave it to the great ladies’ man McSteamy to charm his daughter when he couldn’t.  
  
The doors sluiced open and George fumbled with the baby carrier and diaper bag. People cleared their throats in annoyance.  
  
He finally managed to emerge with the baby, the car seat and the diaper bag in once piece. Thank god.  
  
“So, Dr. Sloan,” George said, hurrying to match Mark’s powerful strides. “You seem good with kids. Can you watch her for a bit while I explain this situation to Bailey? I think she’s going to freak.”  
  
“Yeah Bailey will have your balls in the ringer for showing up with a baby when you’re on duty,” Mark said.  
  
“So you’ll help save ... _my testicles?”_  
  
“Can’t. Got a rhinoplasty I am due to scrub in for in fifteen minutes. But this hospital is swarming with women. I am sure a maternal type will be only too glad to help you out.”  
  
“Grrrr,” George said under his breath as Mark sauntered away.  
  
George looked around the bustling nurse’s hub. No one had yet noticed him or the baby. He spotted Callie coming his way and almost went to her but she was busy chatting up her new wife and given his and Callie’s history… Well…  
  
“George, who is that?” He heard a familiar chirpy voice behind him.  
  
He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend Izzie peeking over his shoulder at the squirming baby who was starting to fuss again. “She’s cute,” Izzie said.  
  
“Do you want to hold her?” George asked. “Maybe you’ll have better luck with her. I can’t figure out why she won’t stop crying.”  
  
“She’s a baby, babies cry,” Izzie said. “But sure, I’ll be glad to hold the little princess.”  
  
Thank god for Izzie. George turned around and offered Izzie the screaming baby. They were drawing looks from everyone.  
  
Izzie began to rock the baby. She looked down at George’s lab coat. “There’s your problem.”  
  
“Huh?” He looked down and noticed a yellow stain spreading across the front of his white coat. He grimaced. “Oh.”  
  
“Do you have a fresh diaper?”  
  
“Yeah, and some wipes too,” George said. “But I’m getting low on rations.”  
  
“I’ll fix her up,” Izzie cooed at the baby. She then led George down the hall to an empty exam room. She got right to work, changing the little girl’s soiled diaper.  
  
“Thanks,” George said gratefully.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Izzie said with a smile. “I like babies.”  
  
George’s ears perked up. “I remember. So is there any chance you’d want to watch her while I try to explain to Bailey about my delicate situation?”  
  
“Sure, what’s her name?”  
  
“Colleen,” George said. “She’s mine. I mean, she’s my daughter. At least according to her mom, who dropped her off last night... She just put her in my arms, shoved some baby items at me, and then went _scram.”_  
  
“Wow, George, _seriously?"_  
  
“I know. I only slept with her mother once but I guess it was enough. I mean, I only vaguely remember her I was so tossed that night. She picked me up at the bar. I was bummed out over -" _don't say losing you, Izzie, even if that was the reason_ \- "stuff."  
  
“Well, she’s so adorable. She looks a lot like you too.”  
  
“Poor thing,” George said, only half-jokingly.  
  
“Oh come on, she’s perfect,” Izzie said, tickling her belly. “You’re a lucky guy.”  
  
George nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“No, you are, George.”  
  
“I am not sure I know how to do this – be a father. It’s a lot different than spending two hours every other week with my nieces and nephews. This is full-time stuff and I’m not equipped to handle it.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re doing great already by showing how much you care about her.”  
  
“I do. I pretty much love her already.”  
  
“I can tell. You’re just overwhelmed.”  
  
“You noticed?” George said facetiously.  
  
“Anyone would be,” Izzie said. “But you know, I’d be happy to help anytime you need it.”  
  
“I need it,” George said. “A lot.”  
  
“Then you have me,” Izzie said. She hitched the little tot to her slender hip. The baby immediately cuddled against her side.   
  
“Thanks, Iz,” George said.  
  
“Of course, George. Anytime.”  
  
Just then the door to the exam room opened and Miranda marched in. "What’s this I hear about a baby on the premises? She better have escaped from the nursery on little chubby legs or-“ Miranda broke off as she spotted the baby pressed to Izzie’s side.  
  
“Oh, but she’s cute,” Miranda said, sounding like someone else -- someone with normal baby feelings. She turned to look at George. “But that said, George, babies are not meant to be brought into the workplace.”  
  
“Come on, Dr. Warren, I had no choice.”  
  
“He didn’t,” Izzie defended him immediately. “He just found out that he’s a father last night. Cut him some slack.”  
  
Miranda glared at Izzie. She shook her head. “Fine, O’Malley, I’ll cut you some slack. You’re off-duty until you can find appropriate childcare for the little miss.”  
  
George nodded. “Is that with pay or…?”  
  
“Don’t press your luck,” Miranda said. She then patted the baby’s back and walked out.  
  
George looked at Izzie. “Is it me, or was Miranda almost human for a minute there?”  
  
Izzie smirked. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it for myself.”  
  
“Well I guess I’d better go.”  
  
Izzie nodded, looking disappointed. She had apparently truly been looking forward to babysitting.  
  
George offered her a tired smile. “If you’re not too exhausted after your shift ends, do you think-“  
  
“YES!” Izziie gasped out. She mellowed. “I mean, I’d love to help. With whatever it is you need help with.”  
  
“I’m going to need to go shopping for more baby stuff so maybe you could watch Colleen while I do that?”  
  
“Great,” Izzie said. “You know, I think I read somewhere that in Ireland, they call girls ‘Colleens’.”  
  
“I like the sound of that."  
  
Izzie smiled as she looked at the baby who was half-asleep on her shoulder, contently sucking on her thumb. George hated to part them; they looked so comfortable together. But he had no choice. Miranda wouldn’t let him stay and Izzie probably had rounds to do.  
  
Izzie carefully handed him the baby and George was relieved when Colleen didn’t immediately burst into tears. In fact, she was quiet and happy now.  
  
Izzie Stevens was a miracle worker.


End file.
